


Five O'Clock

by ClockworkSpades



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabbleish, Fluff, M/M, USUK - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 21:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14627046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClockworkSpades/pseuds/ClockworkSpades
Summary: It's five o'clock and Arthur thinks he could never be more content.





	Five O'Clock

It’s five o’clock and the sun is still hanging high in the sky, making its slow, lazy way down towards the horizon where Arthur knows it will begin the most spectacular sunset. He knows because Alfred showed it to him the first time they went out to the farm, when Alfred took his hand and with all the glorious, sunshine bright excitement he exuded insisted on showing him each part of his now long past childhood.

It’s five o’clock and Alfred’s head is in Arthur’s lap, his beautiful golden hair spread out on the only pair of jeans Arthur owns, bought only to ride the horses Alfred had insisted he show him too. He threads his fingers into Alfred’s hair and in his half-asleep state Alfred hums and smiles, a soft expression that warms Arthur to his core beyond the orange sunlight that bathes them on the porch. A smile touches his own lips, and he drags his fingers slowly and deliberately through Alfred’s feather soft hair as he has done a thousand times before and will do a hundred thousand times more.

It’s five o’clock and Arthur thinks about dinner, about the house behind them and all the things they had gone out to the shop to buy when they arrived at the ranch. He knows Alfred will cook, and all the while make Arthur cut things up  and make him stir things and try to show him how to do what he’s doing. Inevitably he will step around Arthur and encircle him in his arms and Arthur will smile and laugh and tell him to stop and all the cooking will stop for just a moment when he turns in Alfred’s arms and they share a warm look that’s reserved only for the two of them.

It’s five o’clock and Arthur knows that the cool breeze will soon become cold, and his bare feet tickling the grass will be the first of him to feel it. But he knows he won’t want to move, for Alfred is still there, smiling with his eyes closed as he runs his fingers through his hair and twirls the locks around his fingers. He knows the fireflies will come, and he will watch with open fascination that never ceases to entertain Alfred because Alfred spent so long trying to catch the critters in jars in his youth that he only thinks they’re beautiful, but Arthur who never once saw a firefly until Alfred took his hand one evening and pulled him out into the garden still can’t help but think that there’s something magical about them.

It’s five o’clock and Arthur looks down at Alfred’s face. He knows his own nose is red from where he caught the sun despite his careful use of sun cream and dutiful hat. But Alfred’s face is only an ever warmer golden tan, not yet as dark as it will soon be in July, but he has the beginnings of that beautiful glow that brings him ever more to life in summer. In summer when Alfred is at his most vibrant, his most stunning, his most captivating, astoundingly gorgeous and energetic and happy that the mere suggestion of it makes Arthur smile ever wider. But Alfred has his eyes closed, and Arthur thinks that he is glad, for all his verve and boundless energy, that Alfred can rest so quietly and so peacefully in his lap like this.

It’s five o’clock and Arthur thinks that he will never be more content. He breathes in the crisp, clean air of the ranch and listens to the rustle of the breeze and the wildlife and looks between the sun brushing the tops of the trees and the pure embodiment of the sun’s rays resting so calmly in his lap and he thinks this, in this moment, there could be nothing better. If he could bottle this moment and keep it forever to take it out for those days when he just needs a break. If he could pause time and let them stay in this moment for just a few more minutes, a few more hours, a lifetime.

It’s five o’clock and Arthur looks down at Alfred and catches the glint of gold on his finger that shines in the late afternoon sunlight, and he thinks yes, they can do this for a lifetime.


End file.
